Christmas 2007 Kiss
by mapetite16
Summary: This a sequil to Thanksgiving 2007 Kiss. Pairings are LoisClark, MarthaLionel and others. It's Christmas and Martha is home and some fires are ignited. Bad summary, not bad story.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little update here. This is set after my Thanksgiving kiss story and that story and this one are prequils to jla4186 stories. So please read and review!

Christmas Eve

Clark had left about an hour ago to go and pick up Martha. Lionel, Lois, Chloe, and Kara were sitting in the kitchen when Clark and Martha arrived.

"Well, the crazy lady is back!" Martha said as she walked in and set down her stuff.

The girls walked over and gave Martha a big group hug. Lionel walked over afterwards and hugged and kissed Martha.

"Haven't seen you in what oh, two days!" Martha said as her and Lionel broke the kiss.

"Something like that." Lionel and Martha both laughed.

Martha then turned her attention to Clark.

"Did you get the tree?"

"Yes, mom. I also brought down the ornaments and other stuff, and if you didn't notice I put up the lights." Clark stated.

"I did and they look lovely." Martha said as she gave Clark a hug. "Now everyone get out of the kitchen I am preparing the food and nobody is going to change that."

"Can I help?" Lois asked.

"You can get the ingredients." Martha said wisely.

"Ok!" Lois then started to get what she was told.

"Could I help?" Kara asked.

"Of course you can. I would love for you too, and in case you ask you can help to Chloe."

Chloe smiled and began helping make cookies and other foods and baked goods.

"I'm going to go and finish up some chores."

"Alright, be back in at least two hours to decorate the tree." Martha yelled as Clark left.

An hour later

Lionel sat down at one of the stools and watched as Martha began to prepare the the dinner. Martha noticing that Lionel was looking at her began to blush.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lionel stated nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh."

"Just watching the process of a day before Christmas dinner, thats all." Lionel replied in his Lionel manner.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Martha replied with a smile.

The girls were still doing what they were told couldn't help but listen.

"Do what?" Lionel asked.

"That...that I don't know what it is but it just uhh...I don't know it gets to me." Martha replied as she walked past Lionel in a attempt to put the cookies in the oven which she succeded. When she turned around Lionel was right behind.

"I get to you?" Lionel asked in a normal manner but with a smile and look that was very pleased.

The girls at their angle were able to see everything from Lionel's look to Martha who was blushing.

"Yes, you do. And you know that you do."

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that I get to yo but I don't in what way." Lionel replied with a grin.

"We are really having this discussion right now." Martha said with a slight laugh.

"Yes." He stated simply.

"Well then, I believe you know what you get to me because you get to me in everyway."

"Thought so, then my work is done."

"Work!" Martha said a little loudly. "That's all I am is work!"

"No, you are taking it wrongly."

"No. I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"For the second time, I am..." Lionel interrupted her by placing a kiss on her lips.

"That does not solve everything." Martha said as she broke the kiss.

Lionel just looked at her.

"It...it...it doesn't." Martha stammered. "Oh, alright it did. Happy!" Martha then walked behind the counter and cleaned while everything was either done or finishing up.

The girls were now giving Martha a weird look.

"What?" Martha said frustratedly.

"Nothing!" They all said in unison.

"Fine, i'm going to go and check things for the tree. Kara will you go and Clark?"

"No problem!" Kara replied.

Lois and Chloe followed Martha and Lionel into the living room.

"Ok, Lois, Chloe check those box of ornaments over there and see if any of them are broken and if they are throw them away."

Lois and Chloe nodded and began searching boxes. Clark and Kara then came and who had Jimmy following close behind.

"Mrs. Kent do you mind if I have a friend with us." Kara asked.

"No, not at all. The more the merrier." Martha said with a smile as her and Jimmy introduced each other.

After another hour the tree was ready to be decorated. Lionel and Clark strung the lights.

"Good job." Martha started. "Now ornaments."

Everyone grabbed a small box and began putting up the array of ornaments the whole time laughing. As they putting up the ornaments Lionel found a thing of mistletoe and walked towards Martha.

"I believe it would be a bad idea to brake a Christmas tradition." Lionel replied as he put the mistletoe over their heads.

"I think your right." Martha then got on the tip of her toes and kissed Lionel, which Lionel returned happily.

After a second Lois appeared with a camera and snapped a picture.

"Say liplock!" Lois yelled as she took the picture.

Everyone began to laugh, even Clark.

"Lois!" Martha said as she began to laugh.

"That is definately photo album material." Lois replied.

Everyone was so wrapped up in laughing that they didn't see Martha grab a big box of tinsel.

"Oh, Lois!"

"Yeh!" Lois replied as she turned around at the sound of Martha's voice.

A huge thing of tinsel hit Lois square in the face.

"You just threw tinsel at me!"

"Yes, yes, I did." Martha replied with a smile.

Lois reached over and grabbed some tinsel and threw it back at Martha.

"Tinsel fight!" Lois yelled.

Everybody then grabbed a box and began to just trow tinsel at each other. All that could be heard was laughter, and the accasional "eat tinsel" from Lois. After a while the tinsel fight became men versus women and the women were winning. Martha's box of tinsel waned and she was hit by a wad of tinsel that was thrown by Lionel.

"Hitting someone while their down!" Martha yelled.

"Art of War!" Lionel yelled back.

"Well, i'll show you Art of War!" Martha yelled as she picked up an empty box and began chasing Lionel with it, threating to beat the crap out of him with it. Lois took refuge behind the tree were Clark soon followed.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Lois replied.

"It's a war out there!" Clark replied sarcasticly.

"Yah!" Lois replied with a laugh.

Clark began to laugh as well. After a second he looked up, Lois realizing it looked up as well. Undoubtedly when Martha and Lionel were done kissing they hung the misstletoe in a very convient place.

"It's tradition." Clark replied.

"Yah, a quick kiss wouldn't hurt."

"No, not really."

Clark then began to lean into Lois who was leaning into Clark. Their lips met and it was if a nuclear reactor had blown up. Lois recognized the kiss.

"Your the Green Arrow?" Lois asked.

"No, I was covering for Oliver."

"So I was right. But wait then if you were covering then all those powers."

"Are mine."

"Wow, can you kiss me again?"

"I would actually love that." Clark replied as he kissed Lois again.

As that was going on Martha had finally caught up with Lionel and had beat him (playfully) with the box. Kara, Jimmy and Chloe were having a bit of a love triangle. Jimmy had kissed Kara in all the hussle and Chloe had gotten a little upset.

"I'm sorry, Chloe..."

"No, don't be were friends and thats it." Chloe replied with a fake smile that actually fooled Jimmy.

"Good!"

"Good!" Chloe replied as Jimmy went back into the living room were everyone was now standing and looking tired.

"The food should be ready." Martha replied as she heard stomachs begin to growl.

They all walked towards the kitchen and got their food and went and sat at the table and began to eat. When everyone was done they all decided to stay at the farm since it started to snow and ice began to fall.

What will happen Christmas day? Thanks for reading, but please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Day

Martha got up early and began to prepare breakfast for everyone. Lois and Chloe left to get everyone's gifts while Lionel just ran out to his car and grabbed the gifts he brought.

"You already had the gifts with you?" Martha asked.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Well, I knew I was coming and I heard it was going to snow bad so, just in case I brought the presents."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Uh-huh well I hope you know i'm not letting you off this time." Martha said playfully as she walked towards Lionel and kissed him passionately.

Lois, Chloe and Kara were coming out of the living room and over heard.

"Yah right, we know you let him off!" Lois said as she walked towards the refigerator.

Martha turned towards Lois. "Excuse me!"

"You heard me, well actually we all heard you."

"What?" Martha said with a look of surprise as she looked at each one of the girls.

Chloe and Kara nodded their heads as if in shame.

"One question though, who were you having sex with Lionel or God?" Lois said with a smile as Clark and Jimmy walked in and over heard.

"I...I...Clark!" Martha said as she saw Clark walk in.

"Lois, you didn't tell." Clark replied.

"I couldn't help it. Besides I want to know, was it Lionel or God, well actually I should also ask about the mother of God." Lois said again with a smile.

"I...I...who wants breakfast?" Martha said as she blushed and began to serve the breakfast.

Thirty minutes later.

Everyone finished eating and was sitting in the living room exchanging gifts.

"How about you open yours first Kara." Martha said with a smile.

"Ok."

Kara began to open her gifts.

"Thank you, Lois and Chloe!" Kara said with a smile as she saw the laptop.

"Your welcome!" Lois replied.

"We thought you might need one." Chloe said.

Kara the moved on to Clark's then Martha's. Clark gave Kara a book while Martha gave Kara a red mini skirt and white tank top.

"Thanks Clark, I love it." Kara went over and hugged Clark. "And thank you, Martha!"

"Your welcome! I remembered seeing you look at that outfit and thought it would be perfect."

"It is!"

Kara then saw the present from Jimmy. When she opened it her face lit up.

"Jimmy!" Kara hugged and kissed Jimmy.

"Thought you'd like it." Jimmy said with a smile as he put the gold bracelet on Kara's wrist.

The gifts were passed put from there. Lois had received a card from Clark and Chloe and a green top from Martha, and a H.I.M cd from Kara.

"Thanks guys." Lois said when she was done.

Chloe received a card from Lois and Clark (incase your wondering, they decided to just give cards to each other) and a book on strange phenomenon from Kara while Martha got Chloe a deluxe bag of coffee."

"Wow, thanks!" Chloe said with a laugh.

Clark got, of course cards from Lois and Chloe, while Kara gave Clark a couple flannel t-shirts. Clark opened the gift Martha gave him. It was The Adventures of Huckle Barry Finn. Lionel handed Clark a small package. It was a first edition Macbeth.

"Thank you, so much." Clark replied.

"That book can teach alot." Lionel replied back.

"I know how much that book means to you." Martha said.

Clark remembered it being his and his father's favorite book.

"It does." Clark replied with a smile.

As everyone finished opening gifts, Lionel pulled at velvet box and handed to Martha.

"Lionel, you didn't have to." Martha said as took the velvet box.

"I know but I wanted to." He replied with a smile.

Martha opened the box to see a necklace with rubies and small blue stones.

"It's...it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Martha smiled and kissed Lionel as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"The rubies are for your beautiful red hair," Lionel began as Martha blushed. "and the saphires are for those enchanting blue eyes of yours."

"Thank you, will you put it on me?"

"I would be honored to."

Lionel took the necklace out of the box and put around Martha's neck. Martha turned around and kissed Lionel with much intensity.

"Ok, people present." Clark commented.

"Sorry!" Martha replied as the kiss broke.

"Hey, who's up for a snowball fight!" Jimmy commented.

"Never been in one." Kara said sadly.

"Then we must have one!" Clark replied as everyone got up and got ready for the snowball fight.

After five minutes they were all outside throwing snowballs at eachother. Martha looked around, she saw Clark and Lois kissing, the two decided why not give themselves a chance. Jimmy and Chloe decided friendship was the best thing and besides Chloe liked Kara and she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Then there was Lionel who she had finally decided opening her whole heart to him was risky but might just be the best thing.

Martha smiled as she saw all the love and friendship. Out of knowhere a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"What do you think?" Lionel whispered in her ear.

"I think this is the best Christmas ever." Martha said with a smile as she turned around in Lionel's arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "And I can't wait to see what the others look like." Martha said with a smile as her and Lionel kissed with the same intensity, passion and fire as the first kiss.

That's it. What do you think? Let me know. I wanted this story to be funny and romantic and I hope I did that. Merry Christmas and or Hanakuh or Kwanzah to you. If I left out anyother holiday for this month then I am sorry and happy holidays to you and yours.


End file.
